Like A Summer Storm
by Ichigo2491
Summary: HIATUS. most likely permanent.
1. Second Chance

**I'm so excited to finally be posting this! It was about two years ago when I first came up with the idea. It's an epic angsty tale of Sesshomaru and Rin's undying love (lol). There is a companion story to this about Inuyasha and Kagome, which is alluded to a couple of times in this story, and which I will probably post after I am done with this one. **

**Summary: Chapter One: During a summer thunderstorm, Inuyasha "encourages" his big brother to right an old wrong. SessxOlderRin, Rated for foul language (courtesy of Inuyasha) and some thematic elements (whatever they are). Oh right, angst. Not in this chapter as much as others. **

**Disclaimer: For those of you who have been living in the dark wet places under rocks, Ichigo2491 holds no ownership in the Inuyasha phenomenon. That is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise Studios, and assorted other lucky ducks. **

**(BTW, this story is set like 8 years in the future of Inuyasha, and Naraku is dead). Now let the angstfest begin! **

****

**Like A Summer Storm**

**by Ichigo2491**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind and rain howled through Japan, raging torrents of water flooding the landscape. Wind battered loudly at the frame of InuTaisho Castle, but not loud enough to drown out the sobs of a young woman.

The sound emanated from the bedroom right next to Sesshomaru's. He had come to anticipate this sound; it occurred every night. And every night, the coldhearted dog-demon woke from his nightmares to greet the one he was living.

Tonight seemed no different. Sesshomaru sat bolt upright in bed, his long pale hair soaked with sweat, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He heard, through the sounds of the storm, that girl crying. And as it did every time he heard it, something inside him died. The cries from behind the rice paper walls rose in pitch, to a sort of caterwauling.

As he always did, Sesshomaru abandoned his room and padded barefoot into the corridor. He got halfway to the next door when a candle was lit in that room and he heard the murmuring of a servant, trying to hush the crying girl. As always, he turned back to his own door when he heard the servant.

But tonight he was caught.

"What the hell is that godawful noise?" Inuyasha grumbled from his own doorway.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep, you know!" the groggy Shippo pitched in from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru cursed his impetuosity in allowing his half-brother and his small companion to visit him. Though Sesshomaru was no longer actively trying to kill his brother, the half-breed could be exceedingly annoying sometimes.

"Oh," said Inuyasha over the continued wailing, as comprehension dawned, "it's Rin, isn't it?" His amber eyes swept over his elder brother's face, seeking any emotion at all.

"Fumiko is handling it," Sesshomaru informed his brother with a customary cold glare.

The half-demon's eyes narrowed and his white ears twitched with irritation. "What the hell is wrong with you, you insensitive bastard?" Inuyasha demanded of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at his little brother, stunned. As another loud cry reached his pointed ears, the full-demon narrowed his own eyes, which had started turning red. "Half-breed, how dare…"

"Just because you screwed up with her once, doesn't mean you should keep on letting her down time after time," Inuyasha persisted. Shippo watched the proceedings with wide green eyes. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at Inuyasha, who plowed on, "She's crying for you, if you would only listen to her!"

Sesshomaru looked away from his antagonistic brother. "She has made it clear that she does not want me near her."

"I'm sick of this!" Inuyasha bellowed, yelling over the noise of Rin's crying. "I've put up with this bullshit for over a year now, and I'm not putting up with it any further. You idiot… I won't let you do this to Rin, or yourself."

"On the contrary," Sesshomaru hissed, "this is all for the best. Rin has good cause to despise me. I do not wish to be near her any more than she wishes to be near me."

"What a crock! I wouldn't blame her if she did hate you, but she doesn't," said Shippo, and then he hid behind Inuyasha for protection.

"You are a child," Sesshomaru returned, the red in his eyes fading somewhat. "You know nothing of such matters." Then he turned his face away and closed his eyes. Insomnia, nightmares, and Rin's cries had scraped his nerve endings raw.

"I would give anything for what you have, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said very quietly, his head bowed.

"I have nothing that a sane being would envy," Sesshomaru replied dully, slightly nonplussed by his little brother's sudden humble behavior.

"You have Rin," said Inuyasha as though it were obvious. "And she was a great kid, before that happened… and I'm damn sick of you flinching every time that's brought up!" he continued, anger taking control again. "You need to stop pussyfooting around this. It was an accident. So you screwed up. You're just making it worse."

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a voice of deadly purpose, "how would you react if the same thing had happened to you and that little bitch of yours?"

Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment, then recovered himself with a fury. "Don't you DARE bring Kagome into this!"

"That's right!" Shippo added angrily. "No one talks about Kagome like that!"

"She's not here to be offended, is she?" Sesshomaru pointed out in a colorless voice.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, slack-jawed. His eyes were bright with rage. "Are you implying that's my fault?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I know little about the circumstances of her death."

"She ain't dead!" Inuyasha and Shippo bellowed in unison. Wearing twin expressions of sorrow and rage, they stared at Sesshomaru, who turned away once again with a swish of white hair. He stared at the wall, wanting desperately to return to his room, yell and throw things, and beat Jaken until the green toad turned blue. But he knew if he walked away now, he would be walking out on a fight. A fresh scream from Rin cut into his hazed mind, and he clenched his fist, his claws drawing his own blood without him caring.

"Look, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said wearily, "we may have done some stupid stuff in the past, but you're still my brother. If I apologize for cutting your arm off, will you listen to me?"

"No," Sesshomaru snapped, massaging his restored left arm. Though he had it back now, the memory that ignominious handicap still stung.

"Well, I'm going to say this anyway," Inuyasha said with a toss of his head, "and I really don't give a damn what happens to **you **if you don't take my advice, but I **am** worried about Rin. Like I said, you're my stupid, headstrong jackass of a half-brother, and I guess I'm even stupider than you are. The point is," here Inuyasha had to pause and take a breath, "I ain't gonna sit by and watch you lose Rin the way I lost Kikyo… and Kagome."

Shippo started to cry silently, but tried to wipe away the tears. Inuyasha scooped the fox cub back onto his shoulder.

"I have already lost her," Sesshomaru said, his eyes turning back into burning red as he faced his brother. "I lost her long ago. It was my doing, and it's not any of your half-breed business!"

Rin screamed again, and there was a sound of crashing and of ripping rice paper.

"I give up!" Fumiko shouted from inside the room. "I wash my hands of you! You are crazy! You do nothing but cry and scream and throw things at me. You filthy human bitch, I wish Sesshomaru-sama had finished you off when he had the chance to end your wretched life!"

The serving girl stormed out of Rin's chamber just as a clap of thunder boomed outside. Twisting her kimono in her hands, she started to flee down the hall.

"Fumiko," said Sesshomaru in a deadly voice, halting the maid in her tracks.

"I QUIT! I am leaving your service, milord!" Fumiko shouted. "I have outstayed all the others but the toad, and it's only a matter of time before even he goes crazy! I cannot bear to see that human's face or hear that awful screaming one more time! If I do, I'll kill myself. Even fear of your wrath is not enough to keep me here, Sesshomaru-sama." The young demoness fled the castle sobbing, and Sesshomaru made no move to stop her or to follow.

"Gee," said Shippo after a long silence punctuated by thunderclaps and Rin's howls, "I guess that means the only servant you have left is Jaken."

Sesshomaru's face was dark with rage that he could no longer conceal. "JAKEN!" he bellowed, his eyes a flaming red. The stripes on his face grew jagged in his anger.

"Yes milord?" Jaken could not stifle a huge yawn as he made his way down the passage, weaving drunkenly from lack of sleep. "It is I, Jaken, reporting for duty… yawn…"

"See to Rin's needs," Sesshomaru ordered, his fangs exposed for scare tactic. Jaken was so groggy that he didn't even notice the intimidation routine.

"She will no longer allow me near her, master," Jaken simpered, leaning against the wall for support and heaving another yawn.

"Do it or die," Sesshomaru snarled, seizing Jaken by the robes and then tossing him to the ground.

"Do it yourself," Inuyasha burst out angrily as Jaken scurried for cover. "Or I'll make you even sorrier than you already are."

"Half-breed, you are an insect compared to me," Sesshomaru sneered, but his heart was not in it.

"At your normal strength, I can't beat you," Inuyasha clarified, "But right now, Sesshomaru, you're just a shadow of your former self, and I could kick your ass with relative ease, like you used to do to me." This was not said with any real malice or satisfaction, but with pity... and that filled Sesshomaru with rage.

"I will kill you, half-breed, just to prove you wrong," Sesshomaru growled, flexing his claws. But before he even had a chance to strike, Inuyasha seized him by the throat.

"Damn… you… lowlife…." Sesshomaru choked, digging his claws lightly into his brother's arm.

"Get in there," Inuyasha told his brother fiercely, "and don't come out until things are back to normal."

"Easier said than done, half-breed," Sesshomaru said angrily, "I cannot take reverse my actions."

"Would you if you could?" Inuyasha asked, leveling an intense amber stare at his elder brother.

"Cease crushing my throat," Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha released his brother. "I would give anything for this second chance that you have," he said seriously. "I don't know where Kagome is or if she's safe, or even if she's alive… and I know I'll probably never see her again… but Rin is right here, right now, and she's suffering. You can't just ignore her for the rest of her life. That won't make the problem go away, and you know that as well as I do. "

"Perhaps not." Sesshomaru said grimly, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well, then, get gone already!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru shot him a scathing look. "Do you presume to order this Sesshomaru around in his own residence?" he said with a raised eyebrow. He was going in, but of course he wasn't going to let Inuyasha feel as though he had influenced his decision. Ignoring his brother's answering snort, and Shippo's giggle, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stepped into Rin's bedchamber.

**End of chapter one! Really sorry about any OOCness from the demonic brother duo, but do keep in mind that personalities may change over 8 or so years and various events! I kinda like the new improved Inuyasha myself, lol. As for the unaviodable question, what the heck happened to Kagome, the answer may take a while to appear, but I assure you we will have Inuyasha's version of events! And the full story will be posted at a later date. Well, just mosey on over to the review section now and do your thang! Constructive criticism would be great! 'Til next time, Ichigo. **


	2. Fresh Start

**Summary: Sesshomaru takes the first steps into a new life with Rin. But will she accept him after all that has happened? **

**Well, um. Really long chapter this time. Not much else to say, except that I really hope y'all enjoy my sappiness. No telling when the next chapter will be up; I'll try to do them weekly, but that was what I said about The Guardian and that took a year. So I will just do the best I can, 'kay? **

**Disclaimer: Ichigo does not own Inuyasha. However, she knows exactly what she would ask for if she got one wish granted. (hint, Inuyasha). **

**Like A Summer Storm **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter Two: Fresh Start**

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

Sesshomaru had not seen Rin's face for roughly a year. The most he had seen of her was her silhouette on the paper wall, and that only rarely, for she hardly ever sat up, but lay in her bed, incapable of either walking or talking. That was the way they had lived ever since the accident that had crippled her.

Sesshomaru had been told that Rin had not smiled once since the accident. Not one single time. The only things she did do were cry, and stare blankly at the walls. She was apparently incapable of speech, and wrote down on paper whenever she wanted a bath or food, which she only ate enough of to keep her alive.

The raven-haired woman whom Sesshomaru saw weeping on Rin's pillow could _not _be Rin. Not the Rin he had known from the age of seven, the one who loved to sing and run; because this woman could do neither.

When she raised her tearstained face to look at him, her chocolate-brown eyes opened to seemingly impossible dimensions, and she looked at him as one might view a phantom. Her expression was raw with hope and apprehension as her eyes traveled over him.

Sesshomaru approached, trying to keep himself from bolting, wary now that the moment was upon him. His knees had a liquid feeling as he stared down at the maiden, taking a seat beside her still form on the ravaged bed, and she looked at him with a fear he did not know how to appease.

She bore the marks of suffering. Her eyes were red and puffy, underscored by dark violet shadows. Her cheeks were sunken from so many refusals of food, and they were pale as wax, their rosy blush gone. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose and messy braid, strands of it falling out and framing her drawn and haggard face. Her heartbeat was irregular. He cursed himself for not intervening sooner.

Her blankets were crumpled at her feet where she had thrown them when they hampered her hurling things at Fumiko… there were the holes in the walls where the projectiles had gone through… and Sesshomaru's throat closed up and his stomach lurched when he saw her legs. They were not twisted, but they were covered with white scars from the accident. Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the memories, willing himself to forget that it was his own sword that had done this terrible thing.

Rin was dying.

She had been dying a little more every day since the horrible night when she had run towards Sesshomaru just as he was releasing a blow at his lizard-demon opponent on the Musashi fields. Foolishly assuming there to only have been one foe, he had left Rin in Jaken's care, but the group had been ambushed and while Jaken and Ah-Un were distracted in their skirmish, Rin had come running to find him, frantically calling his name, heedless of the horrible fate she would suffer by coming in between him and an enemy.

Sesshomaru saw the scene played over in his nightmares every night: Rin's face filled with sudden terror and pain, her body illuminated by the glow of energy, her scream of agony as she was hurled to the ground. The fear and rage that had filled him, and the limp feeling of her body against his as he carried her broken and bleeding form back to the castle.

She had been fifteen.

The servants had doctored her as best they could… some of the best demon healers had been called… but Rin's voice, and legs, had never recovered.

Sesshomaru had gone to sit with her once she woke up, and she had attacked him. Tears flying off her face, Rin had pummeled him with her small fists, hitting him over and over, and though the blows themselves had not hurt, the hatred and anger burning out of her eyes cut him deeply.

His faith in himself utterly destroyed, he had avoided her since that day. But he could not escape her tears.

He knew she was dying. He had known all along, and his stubborn pride had kept him away from her side. He had lost time that could never be regained.

_Well, that ends tonight, _he vowed as the storm raged at the windows. _Rin, I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you… for what I've made you. I'm not sure I can forgive myself. _

He had longed to bridge the distance between them, but he had feared her awakening. He feared her once-beautiful eyes would turn on him and accuse him once again, the accusation made all the more terrible by the fact that he was guilty. Was she afraid of him?

But all she did was continue to look at him, speaking words with her deep eyes that he could not begin to understand.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sesshomaru whispered, taking her chin in his hand. Rin froze at the unexpected contact. For a crazy moment, Sesshomaru thought she would slap him. Instead, she removed his hand from her chin and continued to hold it in her own, looking down at it carefully, tracing the red poison stripes on his wrist, and the edges of his claws, as though trying to memorize them.

"Do you not still hate this Sesshomaru?" he asked her somberly as she stared fixedly at the lines on his palm, and the cuts where he had dug his claws in.

She looked away, shrugging her shoulders.

"I need to know, Rin," Sesshomaru grated, an unfamiliar sense of dread in his throat. Rin picked up her writing supplies from beside her and began scribbling. When she finished, she handed the note to Sesshomaru. It read: _I don't know whether I hate you or not, Sesshomaru-sama. I did hate you for a whi__le after what happened. Y__ou hid me away in here and never came to see me. You only came once. _

"This Sesshomaru was not aware that you wanted to see him, Rin."

_I did not believe that you wanted to see me either, Sesshomaru-sama. _

"You were given no reason to believe the truth."

_When I struck you; is that why you thought I hated you? Is that thought what kept you away? _

"Your assumption is correct. I failed, and I did not want to see the evidence of my failure."

Then I brought this on myself.

He growled a little at that. "This Sesshomaru forbids you to blame yourself for his mistakes."

_Do__n't__ you want me to forgive you? _

"This Sesshomaru does not deserve forgiveness."

_Well, too bad. I forgive you anyway. Even though I know that I'm dying._

His breath caught in his throat, and with difficulty he said, "You have conquered death before."

_Because of you, my lord! And now it is my turn to ask forgiveness. _

Sesshomaru let out a short bark of laughter that cut off when he saw how serious her face was. "What can you possibly have to apologize for? You, Rin, are innocent in this matter."

_This humble Rin wishes Lord Sesshomaru to forgive her for making him feel like a failure. You are no failure, my lord. I did something foolish and I paid for it. I apologize for driving your servants away and disturbing you with my cries. I should have… _

He took her writing hand, causing the pen to drop from her grasp, and she looked up at him, confused.

"You are forgiven," he told her, "you were forgiven before you asked for forgiveness."

She looked up, her eyes making shy, uncertain contact with his. Hesitantly, she touched her lips with her fingers. Then she reached up and touched his lips.

"You want something to eat?"

She shook her head, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She repeated the motions she had just made, staring intently at him with flaming cheeks and hungry eyes, and suddenly he _knew._

"You…Rin…want to…kiss me?" Sesshomaru inquired in a voice that was barely audible.

Looking him straight in the eye, Rin nodded slowly and deliberately. She searched his face with her ravenous eyes as though begging for permission.

"Very well," he said with his usual gruffness.

Rin's countenance showed no emotion when she took Sesshomaru's face in her hands, but her whole body was trembling, and Sesshomaru could feel her heart jumping, as his was.

Inch by torturous inch, she strained her face up toward his. He bent his head to accommodate her, his vision obscured by snow-white locks. Before he knew it, Rin's lips had found his and she was kissing him with everything she had in her: all her laughter, dead for so long, and her songs, long since forgotten, and her innocence, and most of all, her sorrow, her loneliness, her pain. He tasted fear in Rin's kiss.

When they were finally forced to break apart, both were short of breath, and more than a little shocked. They stared at each other for a moment, until Sesshomaru edged away from her.

Slowly as the sun comes up in the east, a smile crept across Rin's pale, tired face. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat, for Rin looked almost like her old self when she smiled at him.

"Will you speak now?" he asked in what he hoped was a toneless voice.

She shook her head.

"Are you capable of speech in any circumstances, Rin?"

She shook her head once more.

"Then I shall not press you any further," he said softly. "But I have not heard your voice in a long time, Rin. I cannot even remember what you sound like."

Her face saddened. He felt guilty once more, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, trying to comfort her but totally unsure if he was doing it right.

Rin wrote one last message. _Lord Sesshomaru, please take me out of this room. Please let me sleep with you. I hate it in here. I won't take up much space, I promise. Don't leave me again. _

As if those words didn't twist his heart enough, the pleading expression she threw at him convinced him that, if he let her out of his sight ever again, both their hearts would shatter. Sesshomaru scooped Rin's too-slender body into his arms.

She leaned against him, clinging to his neck. He carried her to his room, knowing full well that Jaken, Inuyasha, and Shippo were all listening, but he would have to remedy that situation later.

As he laid her down gently in his bed, she smiled at him once more, a tiny smile. Her eyes sparkled with that familiar expression that she had so often worn before the accident. He drew back and turned to leave, embarrassed by his own tender actions.

Rin caught at his hand and her melting-chocolate eyes pleaded with him not to go.

"It is inappropriate, Rin," he said expressionlessly, aware how ridiculous that sounded. What did it matter now? He felt foolish.

Her eyes flashed. With a sigh, he turned back and joined her in the bed, surprised at how right this felt – like they did this every night. Like they should do this every night.

"Go to sleep, Rin," he muttered as she curled closer to him. Shyly she rested her head against his chest and buried her face in his long white hair.

Sesshomaru held very still, not wanting to disturb the fragile girl. Rin fell asleep within a few minutes, her dark head still pillowed on his chest.

He had been the cause of her transformation, just as he had been the cause of her pitiful state in the first place. Less than an hour ago, Rin had been very close to insanity, unreachable by anyone. And now she was completely open and vulnerable to him, putting her very life in his hand. How was it that this human female could sleep so trustingly by a fearful demon's side?

His acceptance of—and participation in—her kiss was the key to her sudden change. Because he had ignored her sorrow for so long, she was grateful when he finally acknowledged her again. _So grateful she didn't even realize just how great my sin was, _Sesshomaru thought bitterly. But it was hard to be bitter when Rin was so close. He was susceptible to her peaceful influence; had always been.

He had also always been single-minded, and now he knew his mission: he would make a fresh start. For Rin. With Rin. He would pay for all the pain he had caused her even if it took him a thousand years.

It went against his entire upbringing to care for this girl. It was inexplicable. But he knew, suddenly and with a painful jump of his heart against his ribcage, that he loved her.

**Hope that was tolerable ... maybe even likable... certainly reviewable... I hope...**


	3. A Fitting Penance

**Hey, hey, hey! Not much to say. I hope everyone likes this chapter okay, hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon and they will continue rolling out on schedule. Oh, and don't be scared off around the middle of this chapter, nothing HAPPENS. Geez, perverts. **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and its characters are not the property of Ichigo2491, no matter how fervently she wishes they were. She is only holding them hostage for awhile. **

**Summary: The morning after he is reunited with Rin, Sesshomaru must commit himself fully to what it will mean to care for her in her weakened state. **

**Like A Summer Storm **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter Three: A Fitting Penance **

The next morning, the storm was over. The sun was peeking tentatively from behind the hills, as though wondering whether it was safe to come out yet. And in the castle, a young girl was just stirring in Sesshomaru's bed.

A warm, peaceful feeling enveloped Rin as she awoke. The memories of the previous night rushed over her in a sweep of euphoria, and she reluctantly opened her eyes to greet a new day when she would rather have clung to the old one.

A pair of golden eyes stared into hers, their expression inscrutable. "Did you sleep well?"

Her heart jumped as his deep, quiet voice flowed sonorously into her ears. She wished that she could answer him in words, but she knew without even trying that no sound would come from her lips if she moved them.

Struggling to convey the depth of her feelings, she sat up and timidly laid a delicate hand against his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes speaking more eloquently than words could ever hope to.

Rin's eyes reached something that had been frozen in Sesshomaru's soul. The love he had never felt in his whole life, centuries of caring for no one, not even himself, now made him suffer as he struggled to control his own emotions.

"Rin," he murmured, laying his hand over hers. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his, a tender kiss, a promise that he would not, could not, speak in words. When he drew away, Rin tried to close the distance between them again. He heard her heart beating, too fast, too hard. He smelled the blood pounding through her veins. Suddenly it struck him with renewed force… how fragile she was, how easy to hurt, even for a human. She was full of cracks, but he didn't want to be the one to break her.

"No" he said abruptly, drawing back. Hurt filled her eyes at his sudden rejection, and he hastened to make her understand.

"This Sesshomaru can see that you want him," Sesshomaru continued, "but what can we do about it now? You would regret it, Rin."

Her eyes regarded him reproachfully, still upset, perhaps even more so by his explanation. With a sigh, Sesshomaru lifted Rin and slung her over his shoulder like a sack, carrying her into her own room.

Her eyes widened as she was dumped, not unkindly, on her own bed.

He turned to leave her there and she seized his arm, her eyes wild.

"If you do not wish to stay in this room, you must stop making advances toward this Sesshomaru."

She snatched up her writing pad and scribbled madly. Then she thrust the paper under his nose.

_Is it because I am crippled, my lord? Do my scars repel you? Is it this cursed body that drives you away? Is this why you have ignored me for so long? _

He did not know whether to be irritated or simply upset that she would think he was so shallow. "You know better than that, Rin."

Sesshomaru-sama… perhaps you're right. As always, I must obey you. I will respect your wishes, my lord, but maybe… you could consider it?

"Of course," Sesshomaru replied, "I shall. It isn't that this Sesshomaru does not share your feelings…"

"Is everything okay in here?" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Jaken all peered into the room.

Rin's cheeks reddened, and Sesshomaru was filled with more than a little irritation at the intrusion.

"What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"Hey, Rin!" Inuyasha said with a grin, ignoring his brother. "Long time no see. Do you remember me?"

Rin nodded, smiling. Shippo leapt from the doorway to Rin's shoulder, beaming. "Hi Rin! Do you feel better now?" She smiled wider and patted the top of Shippo's head, nodding.

"You have given us a lot of trouble, young lady!" Jaken scolded, waving the Staff of Heads. Rin grabbed the toad by the neck and hugged him chokingly tight.

"Argh, human! Release me!" screeched Jaken, blushing. Rin let him go, still smiling crazily.

"Did you two… uh… SLEEP well?" Inuyasha said significantly.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the half-demon. "Yes," he said shortly.

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry." Shippo whined, leaping back to land on Inuyasha's head.

"Don't talk to me; I don't live here." Inuyasha replied. He looked at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru felt more than a little flustered now. He had only one servant left, and that was Jaken, who knew nothing about preparing food. Sesshomaru himself didn't know what there was in the kitchen; he hunted for his meals, and preferred to do so in dog form, as eating raw meat was a very messy business.

How was he supposed to feed Inuyasha and Shippo, who were notorious for gobbling everything in sight? Jaken could fend for himself as far as food went, but Rin was helpless. She used to be able to catch fish barehanded, but now she was unable to walk or even stand. She would have to be carried everywhere.

"Jaken, take them to the kitchen," Sesshomaru ordered finally. "This Sesshomaru is sure there must be something in there."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken sighed, looking on Inuyasha and Shippo with dislike.

"Are you hungry, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly after the others had gone. She nodded.

"What would you like?"

Shrug.

"Would you like fish?"

Nod.

"We are going outside, Rin." Sesshomaru said with determination. Her face lit up with delight in anticipation at the thought of venturing outdoors for the first time in so long. But just as suddenly her face fell. She touched her hair and wrinkled her nose disdainfully.

She picked up her writing pad and wrote a new message.

The bottom fell out of Sesshomaru's stomach when he read her words: _Lord Sesshomaru, I need a bath. _

He dizzily considered his options. There was really only one when it came right down to it. He, Sesshomaru, would have to bathe Rin. The last servant, apart from Jaken, had fled. Jaken was not capable of giving Rin the assistance she needed; neither was Shippo. And did he really want _Inuyasha _helping Rin with such an intimate task?

Besides, she wanted _him. _Her eyes said it all.

Lifting her in his arms, he realized how light she was… too light. He carried her out of the room, feeling the ache as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed herself to him as though she feared she'd fall. And yet, as he bore her down the neglected hallways to the bathhouse, he sensed suddenly that it was not fear that caused her to clutch herself so close to him, but rather the desire to be as close to him as possible.

She rested her head on his chest and cuddled against him. All her movements were tentative, as though she feared she was taking some kind of liberty by touching him. He caressed her cheek to allay her fears. It was that moment that Inuyasha chose to cross their path.

"Hey Sesshomaru, there wasn't very much left in there, so Jaken says he's gonna make a run to the market or whatever…" the half-demon's voice trailed off as his amber eyes squinted in confusion. "Umm… where are you two going?"

"Rin wishes to take a bath," said Sesshomaru abruptly. He could feel the heat of Rin's blush. "Do not concern yourself overly with our whereabouts."

"Okay," Inuyasha, turning red, raised his hands in surrender and walked backward down the corridor. "Moving on… I think I'll go find Shippo and mess around outside." He turned and fled down the corridor.

Sesshomaru smirked, but the expression quickly faded as Rin clung to him tighter. Their progress toward the bathhouse was slow but sure, and Sesshomaru found his heart beating faster as they neared it. He could sense that whatever happened here would impact their fragile relationship more than he could begin to fully comprehend.

He found the door of the bathhouse, ornately carved, had not been polished in hell knows how long. It was still hanging open from Inuyasha's use of it yesterday…. The half-breed was really unendurably careless. Most likely the interior was going to be a shambles. Sesshomaru hadn't exactly been paying much attention to housekeeping of late.

He nudged the door with his toe, and it swung open the rest of the way. Sesshomaru, still precariously balancing his precious burden, edged inside, and almost immediately made a noise of disgust in his throat. It truly was a mess, buckets upended, ornamental plants grown out of control, and a damp, fetid odor permeating the warm air. The reek of mildew assailed his hypersensitive nose. His only comfort was that these smells were not bothering Rin.

She wriggled in his arms as though anxious to get down and start exploring as she had done when she was a child. Before he could react, she released her hold on his neck and slid to the ground, landing with a thud on her back. A sense of shame filled him for letting her fall, and it was not helped as Rin rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself on her hands and knees as though trying to crawl. For one moment, it looked as though she might make it… but then her legs, wobbling crazily underneath her, gave out and she fell flat on her face. She rolled herself back over and rubbed her sore elbow with a rueful, well-you-can't-win-em-all half-smile on her thin face.

It was the most pathetic thing Sesshomaru had ever seen in his life and it was entirely his own fault. He had despised humans as long as he could remember, but it was a hatred tinged by pity for their weakness, their fragility. Physically, Rin was now one of the weakest humans he had seen, but he could not find it in his heart to hate HER. A sick feeling of guilt rose in his throat like bile.

Quickly, before he could see anymore, he bent and scooped her up, setting her on one the upturned buckets. She flashed him a grateful smile, but it was not the broad, exuberant grin he remembered. She showed no teeth, kept her face restrained. He wondered if he would ever see her real smile again.

Before he had time to follow this grim train of thought, Rin began fidgeting with her kimono. Sesshomaru's heart bucked in his chest, but he forced the stubborn feelings under control and, indicating to Rin that she should stay where she was, he went quickly to fetch hot water and soap. It did not take him long to gather the necessary supplies… they were helpfully scattered all about the bathhouse. Filling the tub was another matter, and by the time it was done Sesshomaru was quite exasperated at himself for letting the servants go. This most definitely qualified as servant work.

He shook that off quickly. Surely there was nothing a mere servant could do that he, Sesshomaru, could not. It was in that frame of mind that he returned to Rin. He approached her from the back. Her back was bare, but her kimono was still halfway on, like a puddle of silk around her waist. He was dismayed but not altogether surprised at how skinny she was.

"Rin," he said quietly, "the bath is ready." He came around to face her, and she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts, her face flooding with red. But Sesshomaru was more perturbed by the sight of her sunken belly and protruding ribs, signs of all the meals she had refused in temper, or in grief. Yet another physical sign of the damage he had caused her, he thought, sickened again as her scarred legs stretched out before her. She caught the look in his eyes and hers were suddenly sad.

Sesshomaru sighed and bent before her, meeting her eyes as he reached for her sash. She nodded her acquiescence and he removed the kimono completely, folding it deftly and placing it on the floor.

He averted his eyes from Rin's body as he lifted her, not only for the sake of her modesty, but to keep from seeing her jutting bones, the sight of which cut him to the quick and made him want to take his claws and rip out his own heart. It was bad enough to feel them under her skin as he carried her. It was painful; bearing witness to all the suffering he had caused her; all the life she had lost on his account.

Her skin felt feverish. He was relieved when he could finally lower her into the shallow tub he had prepared for her.

Rin was clearly delighted at the warm, sweet-scented water that she was now immersed in. She trailed her fingers through the water and splashed some on her shoulders. Turning, she smiled at Sesshomaru. He could not find it in himself to smile back, not when she was still so fragile.

He might as well get the task over with. He would wash Rin, and then she could play in the water to her heart's content. Sesshomaru took up soap and a cloth, and met Rin's eyes. "Do you wish this Sesshomaru to bathe you now?" he inquired, the sentence foreign on his tongue. Rin nodded, her face suddenly solemn. She, too, understood that this was not fun and games.

He knelt behind her, his knees on the edge of the tub. It wasn't until he placed his hand with the cloth on her back that he realized he was afraid to touch her this way. But nonsense… he shouldn't be. Slowly, he began to scrub her back. He felt her grow tense under his touch, and then gradually relax; leaning against the side of the tub as he slowly and gently scrubbed her pale skin.

He struggled against the sensation of wanting that had crept into his heart at some point without his notice. It would be pointless to deny it. This went beyond carnal desire. That particular feeling was dormant in him now. This feeling was something else… he supposed it was love, but in a way he had not yet experienced it. There was a terrible sorrow in this love, and also a strong determination; he would not let her suffer anymore.

Last night, he had rashly reclaimed her into his life. But he had not really stopped to think about what that would entail. He had had only vague, fuzzy thoughts of Rin returning to her healthy happy self, and their life continuing as it would have if the acident had never happened. He realized now how utterly ridiculous such notions were. If Rin were to recover at all, it would only be through constant attention and care. His care. Even if he had still been able to avail himself of servants, he would not have left Rin in their care any longer. He would have to feed her, transport her from place to place, bathe her, dress her... he would have to be her everything. A fitting penance, considering the fact that it was his fault that she was so weak and helpless in the first place.

Was he ready to commit himself so fully to this human girl?

Her scent wafted into his nose, her laughter sang in his ears. He had already committed. It was thoroughly useless to deny that. His life was meaningless without her. And he would do whatever it took to keep her with him, for however long he could. It was for both their sakes.

**Next chapter coming next week... maybe. No promises. Please review and sory for the headhopping in the beginning! **


	4. Gathering Clouds

**Hey, I'm sorry about the delay. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter. I'm too tired to get very jazzed up about it. -Ichigo **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha property of Rumiko Takahashi, et. al. No profit is gained from this story. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru recieves some bad news. **

**Chapter Four: Gathering Clouds**

Inuyasha met them outside the bathhouse. "There's some cat from the east here to see you," he blurted at his brother. "Jaken's keeping him occupied in the hall."

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. Why did a dignitary have to show up now, when the castle was in a shambles, Inuyasha was underfoot, the servants had walked out, and Rin could not bear to be out of his sight?

Rin made a restless movement in his arms. He could sense her worry.

"Inuyasha," he found himself saying, "Take Rin."

"Okay," the half-breed replied willingly, stepping around Sesshomaru and holding out his arms. Rin clung to Sesshomaru's neck, looking at Inuyasha reluctantly.

"Have no fear, Rin," Sesshomaru told her quietly. "I will rejoin you shortly."

"Yeah, you ain't got nothin' to worry about with me," Inuyasha told her. "Let's go see if the fish are biting, huh?"

Gradually, Rin loosened her hold on Sesshomaru's neck and allowed Inuyasha to scoop her into his arms and place her on his back. She stole a longing glance at Sesshomaru's retreating form as he walked toward the hall where his guest waited.

Inuyasha made small talk as he carried Rin outside. "It's really nice out today. Sunny and all. Still wet from last night, though." Rin nodded, but she wanted to tell him he didn't have to fill the silence for her sake. She could cope with silence, and preferred it to mundane chatter. Sesshomaru said nothing if he had nothing to say. Apparently his little brother had inherited his fear of silence from some other source.

As they made their way through the halls, Rin noted sadly that the castle was not in good repair. It was her fault, she realized, for frightening the servants off. It would probably be a good deal of time before any self-respecting demon was willing to work in Inutaisho castle or serve Sesshomaru-sama now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being pressed against Inuyasha's smelly fire-rat robe, they reached a door that leaned on its track. A sliver of pale sunlight stole through the crack that could not be closed. It seemed to Rin that Inuyasha hesitated on the threshold and looked searchingly around at her, as though gauging whether she was ready or not. Then he stepped through the door and into the sun.

Rin flung her arm up to shield her eyes. The light was piercing, bringing the sting of tears to her eyes. The pain was quickly gone, but to Rin's surprise she continued to cry. The beautiful rolling hills, the green of the grass, the pale blue of the sky and the milky-grey of the clouds drifting across it – all blended together like wet paint in Rin's blurred vision.

"Don't cry," said Inuyasha in a panic. "C'mon Rin, snap out of it! Sesshomaru's going to kill me!"

Rin bent her head so that her vision was obscured by her hair. She heard a quick pattering of feet approaching. "What's the matter with Rin?" asked Shippo with worry.

"Damned if I know," Inuyasha replied. "We just came out the door and she broke out crying on me. Please, Rin, don't do like that! I'm sorry; let's just go back inside, okay?"

Firmly, Rin shook her head. Meeting Inuyasha's amber eyes with her own tear-wet brown ones, she spoke as clearly as she could without words.

"You want to stay outside?" Inuyasha clarified.

She nodded.

"Well," said Inuyasha, clearing his throat, "let's see about them fish, huh?"

When Sesshomaru entered the hall, he cringed inwardly. The smell of the castle was one of must and neglect. The decorations in this once-elegant reception chamber had gone without polishing in so long that it was an embarrassment to have a guest there. His lady mother would have had a fit.

The stately cat-demon who stood with Jaken now, however, would not dare to say a word.

Jaken appeared to have been engaging the visitor in small talk. As the cat sank into a deep bow at the sight of Sesshomaru, Jaken spun around. "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!" he crowed, plainly delighted to be relieved of his duties as host.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru coolly, "You are to join the party outside."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" the toad scampered on his way eagerly.

As soon as he was gone, Sesshomaru turned his attentions to his visitor, who was regarding him with curious grey eyes. "My lord Sesshomaru," the demon addressed him, "it has been a long time."

"Not so long for those as young as we are, Hikaru," Sesshomaru replied. "But I take it you haven't come to reminisce over childhood exploits."

"My lord, I would not dream of wasting your time with such pursuits," said Hikaru nervously. "I came only for a quick word for an old ally."

"Then speak that quick word, for as you can see, I have much housekeeping to attend to," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Hikaru smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle on the fine grey silk of his kimono. "I would speak frankly with you, my lord," he muttered after a brief silence, "and yet, as ever, I find myself afraid to do so."

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh of exasperation. "You have nothing to fear from me if you but speak _quickly_."

The cat gulped, took a deep breath, and quickly blurted his message, as though he feared he'd lose the nerve to say it: "My lord, there is going to be an attack against you."

Sesshomaru felt an icy jab of fear in his heart, but fought for the control to keep his facial expression steady. "How came you by this knowledge, Hikaru? Have you any details for me, or only cryptic utterances?" His words came out harsh, and Hikaru flinched, his pointy cat ears flattening against his head.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. It is common knowledge among the clans of the north that you have been steadily losing support over the past year. Demons who have left your service did a fair bit of gossiping, and spread tales of how vulnerable you were… a wreck of your former self… obsessed by a dying human girl… but forgive me, I meant no offense! I only wish to convey what is being said about you!" Hikaru stammered and cringed as though expecting his head to be lopped off at any moment.

"Go on," Sesshomaru urged in a low tone, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice. If he frightened Hikaru, the cat might clam up and run away, and Sesshomaru didn't feel like hunting him down.

"So there was bold talk among some of the neighboring clans that someone should challenge you," Hikaru said tremulously. "My clan tried to dissuade them, but last night my cousin, who is privy to their secrets but does not support their plots, came to give me the message to take to you. They plan to attack a fortnight from now, when the moon is new."

_And when, coincidentally, Inuyasha will be of no use to me, _Sesshomaru thought irritably.

"My clan is sending warriors within a week to aid you in this time of trouble," Hikaru went on. "But my lord, our meager forces will not be enough, I fear. Three clans have joined forces against you, including one that was formerly allied with you."

Sesshomaru's head began to hurt. Hikaru's nasal whine was not helping matters in the least. "Your information is valuable, Hikaru," he said, forcing himself to keep his tone level. "This Sesshomaru shall be ready for them. Do not concern yourself; only send who you can spare. They may well find out that you have betrayed them."

"I do not fear for myself," Hikaru said in a shaky tone that told otherwise. "I only thought to help you." The grey cat swept a deep bow and sprang out into the light, where he quickly vanished with his feline speed. Sesshomaru watched him go, then wrathfully snarled and ripped a hole straight through the walls with his claws.

When his rage was vented and his breath was even, he forced himself to think logically. So, his allies had turned against him, had they? They thought him weak because of Rin, because of his reaction to her condition, and there was certainly enough evidence to show that he had lost it but he, Sesshomaru, knew better. Now that he and Rin were reconciled, he had a will to live, to reclaim what had once been his, and to protect her with his last breath.

And if that was what he had do, so be it.

**Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun... **


	5. Plans

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay; I'm equally sorry to sorry to say that there will probably be further delay for the next chapter. But it will get here eventually. Thanks for your patience and kindly enjoy chapter five. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha discuss the important things in life... Rin, lecherous monks, death and destruction. **

**Like A Summer Storm **

**Chapter Five: Plans **

He made sure his face was perfectly calm before he joined the group at the riverside. He did not want to betray any hint of his troubled state of mind to Rin.

As he approached, he heard a sound that he did not recognize at first. It blended with the burbling of the water so as to make it indistinguishable even to his sharp ears. He saw Rin's back as she perched on a large flat rock at the water's edge. Jaken and Shippo were standing in the water, tugging a large fish between them while Inuyasha darted his long claws into the water and speared another fish, which he added to the considerable pile already resting beside Rin on the rock.

Sesshomaru realized, with a sudden shock, that the sound he had not been able to recognize was Rin's boisterous laughter. He paused in his tracks to listen. As Jaken tugged too hard on his end of the fish, the toad lost his balance and toppled into the water. Rin's laughter reached a crescendo. A furious, wet and sputtering Jaken hauled himself out of the river and began screechily berating Shippo, who was ostentatiously chewing the raw fish.

Inuyasha looked up from the water's surface and caught his brother's eye. Sesshomaru beckoned him forward. Patting Rin on the shoulder, Inuyasha climbed out of the river and joined Sesshomaru several feet away.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She seems just fine. She's cheerful and all. I think the light hurt her eyes when we first got out here, though, 'cuz she started crying. But after that she was fine. Well, aside from not being able to walk or talk…"

"Yet, she can laugh," Sesshomaru muttered, half to himself, "and she can cry."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Weird, huh?"

"I do not believe that Rin is mute, Inuyasha."

The half-demon blinked. "Then how come she ain't talkin'?"

"When I first met Rin, she did not speak either. She had lost her family a few months before. A few days later, she was speaking in full sentences. A few days after that, she was singing."

"So what you're sayin' is, Rin stops talking when she's sad about something?" Inuyasha looked struck by this notion. "Well, I guess that would explain it."

"Indeed."

"Well that's good news, then. Cuz she ain't sad anymore, so she should be talking again pretty soon, right?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "That remains to be seen." The brothers lapsed into contemplative silence, observing the smiling Rin.

Inuyasha snuck a glance at his older brother. There was something in Sesshomaru's impassive face that struck him. That face was normally like a stone, but as the golden eyes watched Rin, they softened. The young half-demon was sure his big and bad brother didn't know how open his expression was, but in those few silent moments, Inuyasha was able to see the depth of Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin. He also saw remorse, and could that be a hint of fear?

Kagome always said Sesshomaru would soften up as time passed. She would have loved to see the look on his face now. The pain hit Inuyasha like a fist to the gut, as it always did when he thought of Kagome. The pain had not lessened with the years, and he knew it never would. He saw her everywhere. Sesshomaru's fixed gaze on Rin was only a bitter reminder of how miserably Inuyasha had failed in love. Hastily he asked, "So what did that cat want, anyway? He seemed pretty nervous."

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted seamlessly to his half-brother. "He came to warn me of an impending attack on the castle."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he cocked his head as if he hadn't heard right. "Cats are attacking here? When?"

The half-breed didn't look as though he could believe his ears. "Hikaru informed me the attack would come in a fortnight," Sesshomaru said in low tones.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, "that's the night of the new moon."

So the mongrel wasn't as stupid as Sesshomaru had thought. Curtly, the cold demon nodded. "Hikaru promised reinforcements, but his plan may fall through. In which case, I will be on my own."

Sesshomaru could see the gears working in Inuyasha's head. "How long will it take your allies to get here?"

"About a week."

Inuyasha nodded to himself. "What's your plan?" he asked, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I will not let the cats reach the castle. I plan to attack the moment they reach the edge of my lands." Sesshomaru rested his eyes on Rin. She was eating fish, laughing at something Shippo had just said. He allowed himself to daydream for a moment about Rin with her body and face filled out, her eyes no longer haunted, healthy arms and legs brushing his, his name on her lips as he kissed her…

"…should be able to fight for at least a few hours 'til the sun goes down," Inuyasha was saying grimly. "After that point, bro, you'll just have to rely on those cats."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. "You intend to join the battle?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Duh! You don't think I'd miss a good fight, do ya? Guess we've got a week to get back in shape. Better get started." He flexed his muscles and started to walk away, but Sesshomaru darted in front of him.

"I do not want to leave Rin unprotected during the battle," he said quickly and quietly. "Is there anywhere you know of where she can be sent until the danger has passed?"

Inuyasha did not make any wisecracks, much to his brother's relief. "I guess she could go to Miroku and Sango at the demon-slayer's village," he said thoughtfully. "The village is pretty isolated; I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind having company." He looked at Sesshomaru. "That is, if you don't mind?"

Sesshomaru flinched inwardly. "Is your monk friend still…"

"Lecherous? Not near as bad as he used to be. Having five kids tends to settle a guy down, I guess."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then Rin will go to the slayers the day after tomorrow. Will you take her there?"

"No problem." Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"Good. And Inuyasha…"

The half-demon looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"We don't speak a word of the cats to Rin. Understood?"

Inuyasha eyed him knowingly, with an expression so understanding it made Sesshomaru's skin crawl. "Gotcha." The half-demon walked away, cracking his knuckles as he went.

Sesshomaru sighed, composed himself, and went to join Rin, Jaken, and Shippo at the river.

**A tense next chapter coming up sometime in the future! **


	6. No Words

**Author's Note: Finally! I tried to make this a nice long chapter since I haven't updated in a little while. Before y'all read this, I need to let you know that there is some _"amorous physical activity"_ in this chapter. (Sorry K-chan... I hope you are going to read it anyway!) I like to think it's not _all_ that graphic, but the truth is I am not sure what the standards are. It is all strictly above the belt and I'd like to keep it PG-13 rated, but I might have slipped up. Please let me know if you think I did! Also, I have never really attempted this kind of writing before(coughnotthatmuchcough) so I'm begging for constructive criticism! **

**Summary: Chapter Six: No Words: Sesshomaru soothes Rin's fears in a very unconventional way. **

**Disclaimer: Ichigo2491 does not own any character in this chapter. They are all the great creations of the genius Takahashi-sama. Though they might not always act like it while I have them under mind control. **

**Like A Summer Storm **

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter Six: No Words **

The clouds rolled back in that afternoon. It seemed they were in for another thunderstorm that night. Jaken and Shippo, who had left for the market in the early afternoon, arrived just as the first raindrops did. They dragged the wagon of food right into the kitchens.

"Awesome, there's food now!" Inuyasha, who had disappeared into the forest for hours, materialized in the kitchen doorway and lunged for a loaf of bread.

"Where are your manners, half-breed?" Jaken screeched.

The sounds of the mock battle in the kitchen caught Rin's attention. With a wry smile, she continued running the wooden comb through her hair. After her bath and exposure to fresh air, her hair was not as lank as it had been before, but the lack of care she had given it in the past year showed.

_Is it really any wonder that Sesshomaru-sama refuses to let you make love to him? _A nasty little voice spoke in her head. _He is the most beautiful creature in the world. And what are you but a sad, sick little human who was never that pretty to begin with? _

Mournfully, Rin examined herself in the mirror. Lack of exercise and good food had wasted her slender form. Her hair was coarse and dull. There were deep purple hollows stained under her eyes and her skin was bleached white and papery. Her eyes smarted with tears as she thought of Sesshomaru. He truly was the personification of masculine beauty. And she was a wreck.

Furiously, she wiped away the tears. Her pride took over and she rummaged for the pots of makeup she had once invested in, before the accident. Back when she didn't really need it because the healthy, happy glow that surrounded her more than compensated for any physical imperfections. With care she mapped out the planes of her emaciated face and set about applying liberal amounts of powder to it.

When she was done, she surveyed her reflection critically. There was color in her cheeks now, and the hollows under her eyes were softened. Anxiously, she patted her hair into place, and wished that she had never looked into that mirror. Then at least she could still be in happy ignorance of her appearance.

"Rin," said a deep voice from behind her. She started and turned sharply to face Sesshomaru.

As always, his beauty cut into her heart like a knife. He stood behind her, his tall form garbed in clean red and white. His golden eyes observed her with an expression she couldn't put a name to. Her cheeks prickled with embarrassment under his close scrutiny.

"Dinner is ready," he told her, his eyes inscrutable. "Do you wish to take your meal with the lunatics downstairs?"

Rin couldn't help but smile, her worries about her appearance shrinking rapidly. She nodded and he stepped forward, lifting her effortlessly into his arms.

She was still so light… but it was comforting to note that she was fractionally heavier than she had been yesterday. He bent his head a little and kissed her lips lightly… and so naturally that he startled even himself. This newfound tenderness really was habit-forming. If he didn't watch out, he might just end up kissing her forever…

The scent of the powder on Rin's face irritated his sensitive nose, however, and he was quickly forced to pull away. Rin looked at him with a hurt expression on her face until – much to both of their surprise- Sesshomaru sneezed.

Rin's face broke out into a gleeful grin, and a spurt of giggles exploded from her lips. Trying to pretend nothing had happened, Sesshomaru carried Rin to the dining room. Inuyasha, looking very satisfied with himself, was cross-legged on the floor and chewing on some bread and meat.

"You look nice, Rin," the half-demon said with a mouthful of food. Rin smiled and ducked her head modestly, while Sesshomaru shot his smug brother a death glare. Why did he always have to show Sesshomaru up in sensitivity?

"Rin always looks pretty!" Shippo exclaimed, taking a flying leap onto Rin's lap. "C'mon, Rin, eat up! Jaken and I made all your favorite things, even though _Inuyasha" _(he narrowed his green eyes at the half-demon) "wasn't helping at all."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "I don't know squat about cooking. I was doing you a favor by staying out of it, trust me."

"Don't make excuses!" Jaken screeched, entering the room was a bowl of steamed something-or-other. "You could have at least come to the market with us! What were you doing while we were gone for hours?"

"You stupid toad! I was getting ready for… none of your business," Inuyasha cut off his explanation in the middle as he caught Sesshomaru's blazing eye. No one else could hear, but the glare was accompanied by a low-pitched warning growl. The stupid bastard had better start learning when to keep his mouth shut. Rin didn't need to hear what had been about to say… not now.

"Silence, all of you," Sesshomaru said coldly. "You are all tedious and infuriating, and Jaken's culinary masterpieces are getting colder with every foolish word you utter."

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken choked up, plainly touched by what he thought was his master's concern.

Rather obviously choking on laughter, Rin started on her helping of rice.

For Sesshomaru, dinner was a torturous affair. The scent of all that powder on Rin's face was not one he relished, and the sight of Jaken and Shippo squabbling over food was intensely annoying. He would have sent them both scurrying from his presence if Rin had not been so amused by their antics. The only thing that heartened Sesshomaru was that Rin's appetite, though still far more dainty than he remembered, seemed to be improving already.

It was the thoughts of what must come later that kept him on edge. The news of the uprising against him had thrown him for a loop. He dreaded telling Rin that she must leave him for any length of time. He knew she would cry; he hated being the cause of even more of her tears. And he also knew that there was no way he could keep her safe here, not until the situation with the cats was resolved.

Over Rin's head, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged glances. Inuyasha's mind was plainly in a similar area to his brother's. His amber stare was troubled, absent, as if he looked inward for a solution to their predicament. But none appeared forthcoming, and Sesshomaru looked away. Right now, his main priority was securing Rin's safety, and he would do that, no matter the cost to both their hearts.

When Rin had eaten her fill, she looked over at Sesshomaru. He appeared to be deep in thought, even troubled, but he noticed her gazing at him almost immediately and asked her quietly, "Do you wish to retire?"

She nodded. She had had a very full day, packed with more activity in it than she had had in months. She could barely hold back her yawn.

Sesshomaru stood and scooped her into his arms. "Goodnight, Rin," said Inuyasha, remembering for once to swallow his food before he spoke.

"Did you like the food?" Shippo asked eagerly. Rin nodded, smiling. "What about you, Sesshomaru?" the kitsune inquired next.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It was not complete filth. See that the mess is removed, Jaken." Rin threw a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter at Jaken's watery eyes, made so by what he considered to be extravagant praise of his cooking. She felt a rather pleasant swoop in her stomach as Sesshomaru carried her out of the room and back to his chambers. It appeared that she would be sleeping by his side from now on, and she rejoiced inwardly. But when they entered the room, Sesshomaru placed her in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, where her legs dangled uselessly. He stepped back and considered her with solemn eyes.

"Are you well, Rin?" he asked. She nodded, confused. He lowered his eyes to hers and there was an intensity there that frightened her. There was something very wrong, and even Sesshomaru's studied impassivity could not hide it. She took hold of his sleeve and pulled his hand to her, as if he were a lifeline.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and continued reluctantly. "Rin, there is something you must understand. This Sesshomaru hopes to make you happy… that is the ultimate goal. There are obstacles to that… they will be disposed of. But at the moment, while you are still recovering from your… illness… extra care must be taken. You are not safe, Rin."

She stared up at him, feeling his cool white skin under her fingertips. He allowed her to cling to his hand, but he was obviously on edge, and she could not even understand what he was trying to tell her.

"There are certain responsibilities I have," Sesshomaru went on. "It will not be possible for me to fulfill these responsibilities and care for you at the same time."

Rin felt the blood drain from her face, and knew she must be as white as the sheets she was sitting on. Was he… she didn't dare to think it… casting her out? He had promised her nothing. There was nothing binding them together but the terrible circumstances of the past. And she was a burden on him – a burden he couldn't support. And now she knew for sure.

"The day after tomorrow, Inuyasha will take you to the demon-slayers' village," Sesshomaru told her, averting his eyes from her stricken face. "You will remain in the care of Inuyasha's friends, the monk and the slayer, for two weeks, perhaps longer. After that time, my duties can be put aside for a while and you shall return to my care."

Rin dropped Sesshomaru's hand. She knew he didn't want her touching him. She was so repugnant to him that he was sending her away. He could dress up this betrayal with whatever pretty words he liked, but she knew the truth. She snatched her writing supplies and furiously wrote her message. _I understand, Sesshomaru-sama. I should have expected this. I have always been an inconvenience to you. I know that I am unsightly and pathetic. _

When he read her note, an expression remarkably similar to pain crossed his cold, handsome features. "You do not understand, Rin. This has become necessary. You should be grateful for a chance to get out. There are children at the village, Rin. You love children. You always admired Inuyasha's friends. Have you not some desire to leave this drafty place, if only for a little while?"

_I will not be appeased, my lord. I am not so stupid as you would like me to be. You want me gone. I understand that. But I must inquire, why did you not simply rid yourself of me when you had the chance, all those months ago? It would have been so much easier on us both, Sesshomaru-sama. _

This time, a spark of anger ignited in his eyes. "Can you truly believe that I wish for your death? It is your life that interests me, Rin. And I will take whatever precautions are necessary to ensure that you continue to live. I cannot be selfish and keep you by my side when I would not be able to care properly for you."

_But it's so soon, my lord… we have been reunited for barely a day! Can I not have a little more time in your presence… lest I die without you? _

"Enough," he said, and his voice was hard. "I have heard your feelings on this matter, Rin, and I regret that I must cause you grief. Believe me when I say that if it were possible, you would remain in my presence for as long as you desired. But I doubt that you will die without this Sesshomaru. A change of scene will be a good chance for you to get your color back."

_So you have noticed it, Sesshomaru-sama? My ashen face? I do not fault you in the least for wanting me gone. Were I in your position, I would not be able to tolerate a scrawny, ugly human like myself. _

When Sesshomaru read that message, he growled and tossed the paper and pen aside. Rin was a little frightened when he came toward her. He bent and took her face in his hands. "Is that the reason for this damned allergenic substance on your face, Rin? You feel that you are undesirable to this Sesshomaru?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he went to the pitcher of water Jaken had left for their convenience. Dipping his hands into the liquid, he proceeded to brush his wet fingers over her face, roughly but not unkindly removing every trace of beautification agents from her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back a wave of bewildered sobbing.

When he was done rinsing her face, Sesshomaru dried her off with the sleeve of his shirt. Shedding the damp garment, he looked approvingly at her perfect white oval of a face. "Much better," he said with grim satisfaction. Rin opened her eyes and looked at him as though he had suddenly sprouted an extra head… maybe even two.

"Never doubt this, Rin," he told her, "you have never needed to resort to powders and ointments to make yourself worthy in this one's eyes. Such things are merely the inventions of the vain and the shallow. You are neither. You are Rin… that is all I will permit you to be." He studied her face carefully. Her expression was unreadable, but damn it all, he wanted to know what she was thinking. "Have you anything to say to that?"

She reached for her paper and pen, but he joined her on the bed and took her hand away from the writing implements. He no longer had any idea what he was saying or doing. Forget caution, forget discretion… none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was Rin. "Words are not necessary. Show me how you feel."

As Rin gazed up into Sesshomaru's eyes, she saw an emotion flickering in their golden depths that was completely unfamiliar to her. It was like a fire smoldering in the depths of his soul. There was a lump in her throat and a pain in her heart. She saw his hand, resting there on the bedspread, and took it into her own. She studied his lethal claws for a moment, then placed his hand on her neck. She moved it slowly down the column of her throat until it came to rest flat over her crazily beating heart. See _what you've done to me, Sesshomaru-sama. Feel what I am feeling. _

For several moments, Sesshomaru rested his hand over Rin's heart. The organ's panicked fluttering made him remember again that no matter how harsh her words, no matter how bold her actions, she was overwrought, sickly, and simply not ready for a physical relationship with him. He could only do enough to convince her that she did mean something to him. He only had to connect with her enough to keep her from slipping away.

His fingers brushed against her breast, shocking him as much as her. Her heartbeat picked up speed. He put his mouth to hers and kissed her trembling lips until she kissed him in return. He gently urged her lips to part, deepening the kiss out of instinct. Rin gasped a little at the foreign sensations, and Sesshomaru paused until he felt her timid response. He kissed her so slowly it made his stomach ache and his body scream for harder, faster motion. But he ignored those yearnings. He was doing this for Rin, not for himself.

For Rin, it was all sweet, blissful torture. Sesshomaru-sama had never, ever kissed her like this before, or touched her in this intimate, terrifying new way. Her lips felt like they were on fire as they pressed against Sesshomaru's. He had pulled her into his lap so that they were face to face, her numb legs draped around his waist. She could not remember him taking his shirt off, but he must have because she was pressed against his hard bare chest. His lips sought hers repeatedly, and his fingers slowly, gently stroked her ribcage and back.

"Touch me," he murmured in her ear. The sound of the blood pounding in her head was so loud that for a moment she thought she had misheard him. But when he said it again, "Touch me, Rin," she knew she had not imagined it. He stared at her, his golden eyes hazy. Tentatively, afraid of doing something wrong, she placed her hands flat against the planes of his chest. She met his eyes and he nodded to her. _Go on, Rin. Do what you want. I trust you. _

Hardly daring to believe he would permit this, Rin moved her hands hypnotically over Sesshomaru's skin, her eyes flickering back up to his face every few seconds to make sure she was doing the right thing. His glazed eyes reassured her as she wonderingly traced the poison stripes on his cheeks and wrists. She smoothed her fingers over the place where his left arm had been reattached only a few years ago. There were a few other scars, but very small and hardly noticeable. His demonic nature caused most wounds to heal without a trace, and left his pale skin glowing like the moon in the dim light.

The rain had picked up again, droplets falling hard and fast, playing like musical notes across the roof and walls of InuTaisho Castle. Sesshomaru didn't notice. His entire being was consumed with awareness of Rin and her soft, gentle hands that roamed innocently over him. She might have been making a clinical examination but for the fact that her hands showed such a restrained eagerness. When he felt her fingers begin to follow the poison stripes that spiraled down his hip, he could not hold back a quiet growl at the flood of lust he felt. This was more difficult than he had realized. He took Rin's hand and directed it to a more innocuous area.

Rin twined her fingers in Sesshomaru's silky snow-white hair. He had growled at her. Did that mean she had hurt him? Thoughtfully she ran her fingers through his luxuriant mane. His breathing was not as relaxed as it had been before. The sound he was making was halfway between a purr and a growl, and she couldn't tell whether that was a good or a bad thing. She loosened her grip on his hair and leaned in close to him, inhaling that masculine scent of his, one she couldn't put a name to no matter how she tried. Inadvertantly, her lips brushed against his throat, and his whole body twitched. Startled, Rin drew back and studied her master's face. He close his eyes, tilting his head back to tell her it was all right; that she should continue.

She kissed Sesshomaru's throat, timidly at first, but then with fervor as she felt his hands tighten on her waist. She could hear him drawing his breath faster. She strained upwards, placing a kiss behind his pointed ear; moving her mouth from there to the base of his throat, where she pressed her lips down forcefully, almost biting him. She could not quite understand why she did so, except that there was a tremendous pressure building inside her and she had to release it somehow. She felt a sharp shock as she heard Sesshomaru expel his breath in a groan. She lifted her lips from his skin and for the first time, she became aware of the fact that he was shaking. She placed a hand over his heart – it was thudding as furiously as her own.

An army of tears charged Rin's eyelids and before she knew it they were spilling over her cheeks. But this time, she was not crying out of grief. She was overwhelmed by the realization that her touch had the same effect on Sesshomaru that his did on her. She, Rin, crippled, human, peasant, orphan, nuisance… she was none of those things anymore. She was the woman Sesshomaru-sama wanted. She had power over him. And he had wanted her to know that. He had known mere words would never convince her, and so… he had proved it. _He really does… feel something for me… _

Sesshomaru smelled Rin's tears and opened his eyes. She looked up at him with eyes swimming and he reached out and tucked her tousled hair behind her ears. "You understand, don't you," he murmured. She nodded and a sob escaped her reddened, puffy lips. He nudged her cheek with his nose, dog-fashion, wondering if this had been the right way to handle the situation; whether he should have simply told her the truth about the cats. She buried her face in his shoulder and he smoothed her hair with the flat of his hand, saying nothing until her sniffles ceased. No, this had been right, he decided. She had been distraught enough at leaving him; if he had hinted that his own life was being threatened, she would have been frightened as well as sad. With the pad of his thumb, he rubbed away the tear-tracks on her face. "You are exhausted, Rin. I command you to sleep now."

She nodded sleepily as he tucked her beneath the blankets. He stared down at her for a moment, and her half-closed eyes opened to connect with his. Her lips parted and moved, shaping silent words. She looked frustrated and tried to speak again, but all that came out of her mouth were puffs of air. Sesshomaru placed his fingers over her lips, recognizing the words she was trying to form. "You don't need words, Rin," he whispered to her. "I know." She closed her eyes and was asleep in moments. Gazing down at her, all Sesshomaru could think about was the silent sentence Rin had tried to say with her mouth and finally said with her eyes.

_She loves me… _


	7. Rude Awakenings

**Really sorry about the wait... here's chapter seven **

**Like A Summer Storm**

**by Ichigo2491**

**Chapter 7: Rude Awakenings**

Rin awoke the next day to the glare of sunshine pouring through the window. She opened her eyes reluctantly, afraid to face this day that would be her last full day with Sesshomaru for at least a fortnight. She enjoyed the birdsong outside the window, and the feel of the soft sheets underneath her, but suddenly there was a sick feeling in her stomach. She struggled into an upright position and stared out the window in openmouthed horror.

It was afternoon! That was no early morning sunlight that had awakened her. She had missed almost the entire day!

And worse, she would miss more of it yet, for she was effectively trapped in this room until Sesshomaru came to retrieve her. It wasn't as though she could call for help.

_Sesshomaru-sama… _She felt comforted as she thought of last night. She had never loved him more, and she had told him so. Not aloud, of course, but he had claimed to understand, and he had accepted her love. Of course, he had not told her he shared her affections but she not expected that, not from him. It was simply not in his nature, but after his actions last night Rin could no longer doubt that he truly did care for her.

If only he hadn't allowed her to sleep this day away, to waste this time she could have spending with him. Tomorrow morning, Inuyasha would take her away to the demon-slayers' village, to live among strangers. The thought was still intolerable, but she would have to accept it. She could not defy her master, not when he only had her best interests at heart.

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly, she tried her smooth her hair and straighten her loose, wrinkled yukata. She had barely finished these adjustments when Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway.

She tried to smile at him, but it was a shy, tentative smile. He did not leave much time for awkward silence, crossing over to her and pushing her hair back from her face. "I trust you slept well?"

She nodded, but looked around for her writing supplies and snatched them up, hastily writing a message and holding it up for his inspection. _I wish that I had not slept quite so well, Sesshomaru-sama. It appears that we have little time left to us. _

"I regret that, Rin. I did try to wake you, but you didn't even stir. It would have been foolish of this Sesshomaru to force you, since you obviously needed your rest."

She pouted, but broke into a smile at the seriousness of his expression. _Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. I understand. _

#

The rest of the day seemed empty for Rin. The sunlight peeking through the windows seemed to mock her. There was an artificial quality to it that she could not explain or define. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Jaken had gone out on respective errands, leaving the palace in a deafening silence. Jaken had thoughtfully set out some fish and rice, accompanied by radishes, which she dutifully ate under Sesshomaru's careful scrutiny. When she had eaten all she possibly could, there were still several bites left. Rin clamped a bit of radish in her chopsticks and drifted it up before Sesshomaru's nose. He looked disdainfully at it.

"Rin," he told her, "after all these years, surely you know of this Sesshomaru's dislike for vegetables."

She sighed and lowered the chopsticks. Of course she had known. But for some reason, she found herself resenting that. _Why are you so stupid, Rin? How could you expect a dog to like radishes? _Maybe it was just the fact that the girl and the demon were both so different that was causing this painful ache in her chest. She loved radishes. What was it that Sesshomaru-sama ate? _Of course..._ She could never forget that time when she was a child and had come across him in his giant dog form, gnawing on a freshly killed boar. Sesshomaru-sama ate raw meat.

Sesshomaru could not bear the despondent expression on Rin's face. He wound his fingers in her hair, gently tipping her face towards his so that he could lean down and kiss her. She responded with tender enthusiasm. She trembled in his arms, and he wondered yet again if he was making the right decision – would she indeed waste away without him? He pushed that thought from his mind. He couldn't allow his weakness for her company to cloud his judgment. He had to keep her safe, no matter how much this separation hurt. If he lost her, the pain would go on forever.

#

It was still dark when Sesshomaru woke the next morning and turned to gaze down at Rin. She looked even younger than seventeen when she slept, but he could still feel last night's memory of her lips on his and knew she was no child. He could already feel the chill that would take her place in his bed when she left.

But there was no use putting off the inevitable. Shippo had brought Sesshomaru the news yesterday that an ally was arriving soon, and Sesshomaru didn't want Rin around when whoever it was showed up. With a sigh, he stretched and got out of bed. He bent over Rin, and lifted her sleeping form in his arms, trying hard not to wake her.

An alert Inuyasha, anxious Jaken, and a groggy Shippo met him in the corridor. Inuyasha looked as though he'd been up for hours. He viewed Rin's unconscious form with confusion. "Aren't you gonna wake her up?" he asked his brother.

"Do you think that's necessary?" Sesshomaru replied, hating to disturb the slumber Rin obviously needed.

"She'll freak out if she wakes up in a strange place without a goodbye from you," Inuyasha pointed out. Jaken nodded affirmation, and Shippo rubbed his eyes.

Sesshomaru, thinking of the very thorough goodbye they had exchanged in private, said nothing but silently agreed with the half-breed's point. "Rin," he said as he gently shook the sleeping girl, "wake up." Her eyes slowly opened. "Rin," Sesshomaru told her, "it is time."

Rin blinked and stared hopelessly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He looked back steadily, and his conviction gave her a sudden confidence that this was the right thing after all. She inclined her head to him to show her acceptance of his will. His lips twitched slightly, and he lowered his head to press his mouth to hers. She touched his cheek timidly, rather embarrassed to be kissing him before an audience. It was silly… after all, they'd done so much more than this in private.

When they pulled apart, Rin was lightheaded, Shippo was coughing, Inuyasha was looking at the floor, and Jaken's yellow eyes were bulging out even farther than usual as he took in the sight of his master engaging in such a passionate display with the human girl.

Reluctantly, Rin allowed Sesshomaru to pass her over into Inuyasha's waiting arms. The half-demon slung Rin up gently onto his back, but she kept her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's, and tears welled up inside hers. Sesshomaru raised a hand and placed it heavily on her hair. "Farewell, Rin," he said gravely. "I shall see you soon."

_Not soon enough, _she thought despairingly. But she blinked furiously and nodded, placing her hand over his.

"Goodbye, Rin," Shippo said, resuming his former sparkle. "I bet you'll have a great time with Miroku and Sango! Tell them I said hi."

Rin nodded again, wishing she and Inuyasha could just leave already. The longer she stayed in Sesshomaru's presence, the more tempted she was to release her hold on Inuyasha's neck and fall back into her master's arms.

Jaken seemed shell-shocked. "Rin – er, should I say, Rin-sama," he stammered, "this lowly Jaken wishes you a safe journey."

Rin acknowledged his well-wishes with a smile, inwardly staggered by the realization that in Jaken's eyes, she was now his superior.

"I'll be back within the week," Inuyasha was telling Sesshomaru in a low voice. "And I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"See that you do," the demon replied in a voice that contained deadly threat directed at Inuyasha, and yet also tenderness as he caressed Rin's face with his hand. She turned and kissed his palm, her final goodbye to him.

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Hang on tight, Rin," he said in a louder, heartier voice. "We're outta here!" He leaped into the air, sailed out of the broken door and into the cold dark morning.


	8. Worries, Walls, and Resolutions

**Dang. Has it really been two years since I updated this story? I feel really bad now. :( **

**I'd really like to thank lychee loving for the very nice review I recieved yesterday. It inspired me to pick this story up again, and I really do want to finish it. (It doesn't mesh with the canon very well anymore, but oh well! Let's just call it AU, I guess!) **

**There are things about this chapter that I like, and things that I don't. I like that I wrote it. :P But there is a sad lack of Sesshomaru. (Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter). This was just sort of something I had to write to get back into this story. It feels weird to be working on it again after all this time: weird, but good! I don't know when Chapter Nine will be up... but it will be! **

**I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I would definitely appreciate constructive criticism, I can always use it, especially since I'm just getting used to this story again. **

**Summary: Inuyasha brings Rin to the demon-slayers' village, where she comes to an important decision about her future. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me no make money from story. No sue me. **

**Chapter Eight: Worries, Walls, and Resolutions**

It took several days for Inuyasha and Rin to reach the demon-slayers village. Twice they were forced to take shelter from the rain in caves and thickets. Inuyasha helped Rin forage for berries, nuts, and mushrooms, and caught her some fish when they happened by a brook. He was extremely careful with her, both in actions and in speech. He talked almost constantly, about everything and nothing, yet there were moments when he hesitated and abruptly changed the subject. He was definitely hiding something from her, but Rin had no idea what, or whether it was important or not. It wasn't until the third day, when they had almost reached the village, that she realized something was definitely wrong.

It was mid-afternoon, and they were taking a break to eat, when something clicked in Rin's mind. No longer listening to what Inuyasha was saying about crow demons, she reached into her pack and took out her writing instruments, hastily composing a message. She cleared her throat and held it up in front of Inuyasha's face. He paused, looking confused. His brow furrowed as he tried to read the message, and she saw the color rise in his cheeks when he deciphered it.

"I, uh, I ain't hiding anything from you," he said hastily. "Why would you think that?"

_Because you are, _she wrote.

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened until they were almost the color of his fire-rat robe. "Okay, fine, fine, fine." He took a deep breath. "Dammit, Sesshomaru's going to freakin' kill me…"

_Not if you don't tell him you told me. _

"He'll find out." Inuyasha sighed. "Oh, to hell with it. You have a right to know." He examined his claws, purposely avoiding Rin's eyes. "The reason that Sesshomaru decided you had to leave in such a hurry – it's because he's been threatened. By some tribe of cats, who think he's going to be easy to pick off. Don't worry, he's not," he said quickly. "But an ally of Sesshomaru's told him the cats are planning to attack in two weeks, and he thought it would better if you were somewhere safe. That's all."

Rin took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Why did he keep this from me? _she wrote.

"He just didn't want you to worry," Inuyasha answered. "He was just looking out for you. Don't be mad."

Rin wasn't angry; she was scared. Not for herself, but for Sesshomaru. He was powerful, of course, but his power had been fading since her accident. She knew he had not been maintaining his alliances. Who would he call on to help him defeat the cats? How determined were they to destroy him? What if he got hurt, or… She couldn't imagine him dead. She couldn't. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, trying to contain the tears that were rising in a painful wave.

"Oh no… c'mon, Rin, don't cry," said Inuyasha. "Please?"

The only reply was the sob that Rin could not control.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered. He sat uncomfortably for a few moments, but eventually he couldn't stand the sound of Rin crying any more. He got up and crossed over to where she was standing. He sat down beside her and tentatively put his arms around her. For a moment she was too surprised to react, but then she buried her face in his shoulder and cried while he nervously patted her hair.

"Shh, hey, calm down, it's all gonna be okay, I promise," he murmured. "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. Those mangy cats don't stand a chance."

Before long, Rin couldn't cry anymore. She sat up and dried her eyes, somewhat embarrassed that Inuyasha had seen her tears twice in the same week. _Sorry for that,_ she wrote, her fingers trembling. _I cry so easily lately._

"Don't worry about it," he answered gruffly, looking at the ground.

_Will you take care of him? _

"Sure," said Inuyasha. "If he'll let me, that is."

Rin had to laugh at that.

"Well, we, uh, better get going," the half-demon said, getting to his feet. "Just a few more hours to the demon-slayers' village." Rin quickly gathered the contents of her pack, and Inuyasha scooped her onto his back and took off through the forest.

Rin watched the scenery go by, but it wasn't as pleasing to her as it had been before. She couldn't get Sesshomaru's face out her mind. She regretted that she doubted him and believed him to be sending her away because of her looks. How could she have been so stupid? She should have seen that she was hurting him with her petty fears, while he was only concerned with saving her life! _Haven't you put him through enough, you stupid girl? _She scolded herself.

And now it was Sesshomaru's life that was in danger. Because of her. Inuyasha hadn't said it, but Rin knew perfectly well that the only reason anyone dared plot this attack against Sesshomaru-sama was because they believed him to be weakened … by his affection for her.

It was nearing dusk, and Rin was still lost in self-maligning thoughts when she realized there must be a village nearby. The woods around them were less alive with the sounds of the wildlife, and there were stumps where trees had been felled. They had not passed a village since early yesterday, and she knew the signs of habitation around them now must mean they were close to their destination.

"We're nearly there," Inuyasha told her, confirming her thoughts. Rin could see black smoke over the trees, which was no doubt coming from the forges where the villagers made their weapons. She hoped they wouldn't want her to help them with that. Having spent most of her life in the company of demons, Rin wasn't sure she would feel right making weapons to slaughter them.

They came over the top of a hill, and Rin caught her breath. She had never seen anything like the demon-slayers' village before. It seemed vast, enclosed by very high walls. There were watch-towers on every corner, and guards patrolling the perimeter.

"Naraku destroyed the village that was here ten years ago," Inuyasha explained to Rin, approaching at a cautious pace. "Sango and Miroku really beefed up the security when they rebuilt the place. You'll be safe here."

Rin nodded, though Inuyasha couldn't see her. It wasn't her safety she was concerned with, but it was nice to know that other people were.

Before long, they stood before the village's forbidding gates. "Who goes there?" called a gruff voice from the watch-tower, as five armed guards surrounded Inuyasha and Rin. Rin flinched and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I'm a friend of Sango and Miroku's," Inuyasha said sharply.

"But you're a demon," said the nearest guard, a young boy who was plainly nervous. The spear he held was shaking in his hands.

"Fool," said one of the other guards, a middle-aged woman with a scarred face. "Don't you know anything? This is Inuyasha, Sango-sama's dear friend who helped her defeat Naraku!"

"Helped…" Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Keh, whatever. Just let me in."

"W-what about the girl?" asked the nervous boy. "She could be a demon in disguise!" He pointed his spear in Rin's direction. She met his eyes and shook her head firmly.

"She ain't no demon," said Inuyasha. "You going to let us in or not?"

"What's going on out here?" A beautiful woman in armor rode up on a giant cat with flaming feet. Rin recognized Sango and instantly felt great relief. She was plainly in command, and the atmosphere changed the moment she came on the scene. The guards lowered their weapons and inclined their heads to her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed gladly. "I haven't seen you in months!" She jumped off of Kirara's back. "Why aren't they letting you in?"

"This dope thinks that Rin is a demon," said Inuyasha, jerking his head towards the young boy, who blushed.

"Rin?" Sango peered curiously at the younger woman, who smiled shyly back. "Why is Rin with you?"

"I'll explain once we're inside. She's tired. She needs some rest."

Sango had a quick talk with the guards, who dispersed, and a smaller gate was opened alongside the main one, allowing Sango to lead Inuyasha and Rin inside. The gate slammed loudly closed behind them. Rin felt the eyes of the villagers on them as they passed through and came to the house that must be Sango's. It was simple, but large and comfortable. Rin was indeed tired, and Sango offered her a pallet as soon as they were inside. Inuyasha set her down on top of the blankets (the evening was warm) and got her some water. When he left to talk to Miroku and Sango, she was already falling asleep.

# # #

"Of course we'll take care of her for a few weeks," said Sango. "But why?"

Inuyasha explained the situation briefly, watching the expressions on his friends' faces change. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"These cats … they couldn't know she was coming here, could they?" Miroku asked, bouncing a baby on his knee.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't see how. I didn't see or smell anyone following us. And I was pretty careful not to leave a trail."

"That's good," said Sango. "Our people have come a long way from what they were when we found them, but I don't know if they're ready to face an enemy the likes of these cats, and I'm not willing to test it."

"They shouldn't come here," Inuyasha answered, patting Kirara on the head. "They're after Sesshomaru, not you guys."

"But why did they pick now to attack Sesshomaru?" Miroku wondered, holding the baby over his shoulder and patting its back. "He is one of the strongest demons in the land, if not the strongest."

"I guess it's probably because of Rin," Inuyasha admitted, trying to ignore the toddler who was trying to climb up his leg. "Her accident really messed Sesshomaru up. He's been losing power for the past year and I guess word got around to these cats, so they think he's easy pickings now."

"Do you think he'll be able to defeat them?" asked Sango, scooping up the child who had been tugging on Inuyasha, and beginning to brush the little girl's hair. "Even though he's not as powerful as he was?"

"Well, he's got those reinforcements I told you about. And I asked Shippo to go to the wolves and ask them for help. Ayame owes me a favor, so she'll probably come." Inuyasha paused. "Plus he's got something to protect," he added, mostly to himself.

"You told me Rin had been in an accident," said Sango. "But that was a year ago. She still can't walk?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Or talk, either."

"That is most unusual," Miroku said thoughtfully, handing the baby over to Sango. "So she is mute?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshomaru says she's done this before – stopped talking when she was really upset. Maybe now that she's out in the fresh air she'll heal up some and start feeling well enough to talk again."

At that moment, three older children, a girl and two boys, ran into the room.

"Mama, the boys are making too much noise in their room and I can't sleep!" shouted the girl, stamping her foot.

"Well, Keiko's being a fun-killer!" hollered the thinner of the two boys.

"Papa, they are both disgracing this household!" said the chubby boy, getting red in the face.

"Now, now" said Miroku, quickly getting to his feet when he saw the angry gleam in his wife's eyes. "Let's get this all sorted out. Come along, children!" He herded them out of the room, leaving only the baby in Sango's arms.

"Sorry about them," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Keh. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha scratched one of his ears absentmindedly.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night?" Sango asked. "We have room."

"Wish I could. But I told Sesshomaru I'd be back by the end of the week. Gotta be ready for those cats."

There was silence for a moment. "Please be careful, Inuyasha," Sango said quietly. "I know it can't be easy… but you still have people who care about you. Don't go getting yourself killed… okay?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Funny how those words sound kind of familiar."

"I know. That's what you told me, when I lost Kohaku. And I took your advice, even though I didn't want to. And now I'm so glad I did. So just take care of yourself… or else!"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'd better go," he said. "Tell the monk I said goodbye." He ducked out of the room and into the alcove where Rin was sleeping. She stirred when she heard him approaching, and opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey, kid," said the half-demon, crouching down beside her. "I gotta leave now."

Rin reached for her writing pad and scribbled a note. Inuyasha had a hard time reading it in the dim light. _Thank you so much for everything, _it said.

"You're welcome," he said, embarrassed.

_If Sesshomaru-sama figures out that I know about the attack, will you tell him that I understand? I don't want him to think that I am angry with him. _

"Um, sure. I'll do that." He cleared his throat. "And I'll watch out for him, Rin. I promise."

Rin smiled at him and hugged him.

"Uh," said Inuyasha, blushing. "Bye, Rin. I'll see you two weeks." He slipped out of the house and into the night.

Rin settled back on the pallet, sad to see Inuyasha go. Before this week she had not thought much of him. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't fond of his brother, so why should Rin be? But now she realized she liked him. He had a gruff exterior, but he could be very kind.

And now she was alone again, with people she did not know. She could faintly hear the sound of children squabbling across the house. She should feel safe here; she was surrounded by people – good people, who knew how to fight. But it wasn't that she felt endangered. What she felt was … intimidated. The demon-slayers' village was designed to intimidate, with its heavy gates and high walls. And Sango… Sango was so strong and tough. Thinking about the older woman, with her commanding presence and her armor, made Rin feel weak and pathetic in comparison.

_Maybe it's good that I am here, _she thought. _If there is any place where I can learn to be strong again, it's here, surrounded by all these strong people. When Sesshomaru-sama wins the battle and comes for me, I will walk – no, I'll **run** to him! I'll never be a burden on him again. _

_I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want to walk. I want to run. I want to talk. I want to sing. I want to **live**. _

So resolved, Rin closed her eyes and turned over. And for the first time in a year, she looked forward to something, and had a hard time falling asleep.

**Please review! I really appreciate the feedback! (And again, I apologize for the lack of Sesshomaru. It will be remedied in the next chapter). **


	9. In Training

**Chapter Nine: In Training **

Sesshomaru had been driven out of his own home by the smell of wolves. They had arrived yesterday, the day before Inuyasha had promised to return, and now Sesshomaru was pacing irritably back and forth outside, with Jaken at his heels. To get away from the wolves, he had had to go miles from the castle, and if he listened he could still hear their raucous barks and howls. He could not help but wince. By the time this was over they would probably have either eaten or scared away all the wildlife in the vicinity.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken asked timidly, "these cats… you cannot honestly believe that they will be able to subdue you."

"Don't be so naïve," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Reinforcements are - unfortunately - necessary." He ignored Jaken's stammered apologies. Then he caught his brother's scent on the wind, and it was not long before the half-breed appeared.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru with carefully controlled anxiety.

"I'll spare you having to ask," Inuyasha answered with a sarcastic tone. "Rin's fine. I left her at the village three days ago. Sango and Miroku promised to take good care of her. Oh, and I told her the truth. And before you say anything, she isn't mad at you. She told me to tell you she understands."

"How dare you meddle in…" Jaken began to screech, but Sesshomaru kicked him. Inuyasha's interference was annoying, but it did not signify. He had delivered Rin safely to the village, that was all that Sesshomaru needed to know.

"I smelled that the wolves got here," Inuyasha continued, ignoring Jaken's outburst. "Place reeks of them."

"Why did you send for them?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice snappish. "And why did they come? They are your friends, not mine."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Koga's no friend of mine. The asshole blames me for… well, never mind. But I saved his lousy life, so now Ayame – his mate, you know – she acts like she owes me big time. I just told Shippo to tell her I needed a favor."

"But _you _are not the one under attack," Sesshomaru pointed out sharply. "_You_ are free to walk away anytime you choose."

"No," said Inuyasha, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes for a split second. "I can't."

"And why not?" Sesshomaru demanded, put out by the expression in the half-breed's eyes.

The solemnity had hovered over them like a veil, now it was ripped away, the air cleared between them. The atmosphere was back to its normal consistency of bitterness. "We've been over this, jackass," Inuyasha retorted. "You're my brother. You're also an evil son of a bitch, but there it is."

"This Sesshomaru does not have any desire to be _protected_ by the likes of…"

"Tch. Who the hell says I'm doing it for you, you arrogant creep? I'm doing it for Rin!"

The two brothers growled at each other, while Jaken squawked incoherently around their feet, not sure whether to intervene and risk more injury, or allow his master to be insulted by the half-breed. Finally Sesshomaru stopped growling and turned away, feeling foolish for picking a fight. He was acting like a child. There were more important matters at stake than his pride.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "The cats will be here in a week. We are not ready."

"Well, there's only one thing to do about that," Inuyasha snapped. "Let's _get_ ready."

# # #

The following morning, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Jaken, Koga and Ayame's wolves, and Hikaru's cats gathered on the edge of Sesshomaru's lands. This was the site where Sesshomaru intended the battle to take place, so it only made sense to practice there.

So far, nothing looked very promising. The wolves (rowdy and disrespectful) and the cats (skittish and haughty) did not trust each other. Sesshomaru frankly found them all infuriating, and kept having to remind himself that this was for Rin's sake. That truth was all that kept him from going totally mad from aggravation.

Now he was standing in front of the gathered crowd of muttering demons, trying to think of some strategy. It was hard for him, because he had always been better as a solitary fighter. Inuyasha, too, seemed to have run out of ideas, and was gritting his teeth, and allowing Koga's carelessly flung insults to get under his skin.

Suddenly, Ayame decided to take charge. "Everybody shut the hell UP!" she yelled. The wolves instantly obeyed her, looking sheepish. The cats were stunned into silence for a moment, but they started buzzing with annoyance a moment later.

"Ah, settle down, everyone, please," Hikaru called feebly. The cats complied, though grudgingly.

"Listen," Inuyasha said, "we've got a little less than a week to get ready for these cats. The sooner we do that, the sooner we never have to see each other again. Okay?"

"Sounds great to me, mutt," Koga hollered.

"I said shut up and that means you too!" Ayame snarled at him. Koga cringed.

Hikaru snuck a wary glance at Ayame before speaking. "Ah, as Lord Sesshomaru's brother said, we have little time. As the forces we will be facing are feline, perhaps we should begin by a demonstration of our fighting tactics to those who may be less than familiar with them." He cleared his throat and looked around. "If one of the wolves could volunteer to help me…"

Koga leapt forward and landed in front of Hikaru, who looked absolutely terrified. "Very well," he choked.

"Let's do this!" hollered Koga, and lunged for the nervous cat. He crashed to the ground… alone. Hikaru had leapt into the air too quickly for even Koga to notice, and landed lightly on his feet without a scratch. There was a chorus of light snickering from the cats and raucous shouts from the wolves. Koga, disgruntled, stood up and dusted himself off before making another mad dash. Hikaru dodged him once again, though with a little more effort than before. Koga avoided hitting the ground this time, and he backed up a pace, sizing up his opponent.

Hikaru leapt into the air and vaulted over Koga, landing on his back with a hiss. Koga bellowed and reached around, fumbling to get the cat off of him. He finally got a grip and hurled Hikaru to the ground, but not without taking a few shallow scratches to the arm. The cat landed on his feet once more, and spun around, ready. Koga, an excellent fighter, was quickly learning how to read the cat's moves, and it seemed for the next few minutes that they were evenly matched. Finally, though, Koga wrestled Hikaru to the ground and pinned him there. There was a tense moment where it looked as though he were about to snap the cat's neck, but he got up and stepped back.

Hikaru was on his feet in one single, lithe motion. He yowled and swiped his claws at Koga – a blow that the swift wolf was barely able to avoid. "Surprise," he said. "Your enemy may be down, but that doesn't mean he's out. Break their spines – that's the only way you can be sure." The cat quailed, however, under Koga's furious glare.

"Enough," said Sesshomaru quickly. "I think that Hikaru has demonstrated the cats' fighting style effectively. Everyone choose a sparring partner. And remember," he said drily, "you're more useful with your spines intact."

Meanwhile, Rin was waking up in her makeshift bed in Sango and Miroku's home. It was her third morning there, and, in small ways, she was already putting her plan into action. She sat up, stretched, then reached down, pulling her legs out from under the blankets. She poked at them, and as usual, felt nothing. Part of her soul sank, though it didn't make sense to be dismayed. This was nothing new. She could not expect a year's worth of weakness to vanish in only a few days. She had done these stretching exercises with her legs periodically throughout her seclusion (though not anywhere near as often as the healers had recommended) so she knew there was _some _hope that her legs would move again. It was a small hope, but it was all she had.

The stretches done, she crawled slowly to a nearby post. Wrapping her arms around it, she pulled herself up until she was kneeling. Her legs wobbled, but as long as she held on to the post, her knees supported her. This was most encouraging – yesterday they hadn't. Hardly daring to breathe, Rin tightened her grip on the post, and, using only her arm strength, pulled herself up, inch by inch, until she was standing on her own two feet.

Her heart leapt, but she knew she was still just leaning on the post. Her legs were shaking furiously. Did she dare let go and see what happened? Taking a deep breath, Rin released her hold.

She fell too fast to stop herself. She made a grab for the post, but missed, her fingertips barely skimming the wood, and crashed to the ground in a painful heap.

Rolling onto her back, Rin closed her eyes against the pain, both emotional and physical, that assailed her.

In the same moment, she heard running footsteps headed her way, and Sango burst in, sword drawn. When she saw Rin on the floor, she hastily sheathed the weapon and bent to help the girl sit up. "What happened, Rin?" the older woman asked her, pushing the tumbled, tangled hair out of her face. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Rin shrugged, hoping Sango would stop asking questions. She did not want the demon-slayer to know how she had failed. But Sango's eyes flicked to the post at the foot of Rin's pallet, and back to the girl, and Rin knew that she understood.

"It's okay to ask us for help," Sango told her, her eyes warm and kind. "There's no reason you should have to do this alone." Her tone was gentle, but firm.

Rin turned red, but nodded. Sango was right, but it still embarrassed her to be seen in such a vulnerable state by anyone. But she only had a few days to prepare. A little help would be nice.

"After you've had something to eat, would you like for me to show you around the village?" Sango offered kindly. Rin nodded and smiled.

After a hearty breakfast, Sango strapped the baby to her back, got the children ready and sent them to their training classes, and bid Miroku farewell as he set off for the day to exorcise a demon. Then she helped Rin onto Kirara's back, and they went out to see the village.

Rin could not remember the last time she had been around so many other humans. It was rather unnerving. They were so lively! There was constant motion, constant noise. They did not have the time to stand still. They were all occupied with one task or another. And throughout the village, there was the constant undercurrent of talk. Life with Sesshomaru-sama had never been so busy or so loud. The monotony had mainly been punctuated by various battles and kidnappings.

This environment was rather overwhelming to Rin, who had always been solitary. However, Sango did her best to put the girl at ease. Everyone nodded and smiled when Sango passed by, and she stopped to introduce Rin to them. She introduced her as "my friend Rin" which gave Rin a warm feeling inside. She had never really had a friend before – aside from Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken, of course. She put aside the worry she felt for Sesshomaru, and forced herself to be present in the moment. A nice young man in the forges asked her if she wanted to help him hammer a piece of armor into shape, and Sango encouraged her to agree. They got her a seat and she allowed the young man to wrap his large hand around hers and help her hold the heavy hammer. The clang of metal on demon bone resonated throughout the forges, and sparks flew from the white-hot material. Though her arm tired quickly, it was a very satisfying, accomplished feeling, especially when the young man found her later and showed her the shoulder plate that had resulted from her efforts.

By the end of the day, Rin was thoroughly tired from all the activity, but it was a good kind of exhaustion. Her lungs were full of clean, fresh air. Her belly was full of nourishing food, and her heart was full of hope. Sango helped her do some stretches before she went to bed. However, Rin did not sleep right away. She staved off her exhaustion until she was sure, from the dark and quiet settled around the house, that the others had gone to bed. Then she laboriously dragged herself to the post at the foot of the bed. More slowly and more carefully than she had before, her aching muscles protesting, she pulled herself up, hand over hand, until she was standing up straight.

This time, she did not loosen her grip on the pole. She knew she could not walk, she only wanted to test how long she could stand. And she did stand, for quite a long time. Her legs shook crazily, but she did not fall. She slid down – undignified, but no one was there to see – and crawled back under the blanket. She fell asleep within moments of closing her eyes.

The next morning, Rin's toes moved.

The early light was streaming through the window, and she felt deliciously rested and already cheerful. She didn't notice anything different, except that maybe she didn't feel as sickly as she usually did. When she yawned and stretched, though, there was a painful prickling sensation.

She looked down. She stretched again – and her bare toes stretched too.

_I'm imagining things, _she told herself. _There's no way this could have happened so quickly. _She didn't dare to believe it. Holding her breath, she wiggled her toes. They obeyed her.

She didn't allow herself to think about it. She pulled off the blankets; looked down at her legs. They looked no different; she knew that if she lifted her robe, she would see the same ugly white scars she had been seeing for a year. But something was changed. That tingling feeling. Sitting up straight, she gingerly poked her thigh.

It hurt. Only a little bit. It was a very dull pain, like an echo of pain, far away. But she _felt _it. It was there, and grateful tears were trickling down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. She allowed herself only a few moments to break down, offering a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. Then she pulled herself together. She had waited too long for this moment to allow it to be ruined by a crying jag.

Taking a deep breath, Rin began to move her legs. They were very weak, but they did what she wanted them to do. She was very quickly tired again from the exercise, and forced herself to rest awhile before trying again. She did not want to overdo it and lose what she had managed to regain. She smiled uncontrollably, her whole face aching. All life seemed filled with sunshine in that moment, the future within her grasp.

_If only Sesshomaru-sama could be here to see this, _Rin thought wistfully. But she did not allow his absence to mar her euphoria. She contented herself with imagining the look on his face when he arrived to retrieve her and she showed him what she could do. _Only a few more days, _she told herself. A few more days, a few more small victories… and she would be ready to reunite with Sesshomaru.

# # #

Meanwhile, at the castle, Sesshomaru's outlook on life had somewhat improved. The wolves and the cats had taken their mutual distaste for one another and directed it beautifully into training for the upcoming fight. Despite this, they had managed to avoid permanently damaging one another, and Sesshomaru felt confident that their enemies would not prove too difficult to defeat. He was consoling himself with the thought that tomorrow, he would be able to take out his aggression by ripping his opponents to shreds. It would feel good to get his claws bloody again – and then he would be able to retrieve Rin.

He had forced himself not to think about her unless strictly necessary to maintain the weak hold he still had over his sanity. If he allowed soft thoughts to creep into his mind, he would lose his focus. But now, as he sat in his rooms, readying himself for some much-needed sleep, he thought of her. He thought of the taste of her soft lips and the feel of her body against him. He thought of the fear in her eyes the morning she had left for the demon-slayers' village. He thought of her there, and wondered how she was doing. He wondered if he had made a mistake in sending her away. He had done it for her protection, because he knew that the monk and the slayer were powerful enough to keep her safe. But what if it had backfired? Having been exposed to other humans for the first time in years, would Rin decide that she preferred their company to his?

And if she did come to that conclusion… would he let her stay?

It was while he was still in this depressing vein of thought that Inuyasha burst unceremoniously into the room, Shippo on his shoulder, Jaken wheezing behind them. A withering comment died on Sesshomaru's tongue when he saw the looks on their faces. Sesshomaru knew what his brother was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"They're coming."

**Cliffhanger... bwahaha. **


End file.
